


奪還

by KikuneMinus



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikuneMinus/pseuds/KikuneMinus
Summary: 志村救出後、二人で豊玉へ向かう途中のお話です。
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura, Kazumasa Sakai/Shimura, Khotun Khan/Shimura, コトゥン・ハーン/志村, 境井正/志村, 志村/ 仁
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

「ハーンとはどのような男だったのですか」  
「儂に、富と権力と金で裏切れと口説いてきてな」

志村がそのようなもので対馬を、幕府を売るはずなどが無い、と仁は怒りを覚える。  
「女など・・」  
「そうだな」  
思わず口にだしてしまい、志村に聞かれて、含み笑いで相槌を打たれてしまう。

だがそのあと、裏切りを「口説いた」という聞き捨てならない表現にひっかかってしまい、胸の奥がチリチリと痛んだ。  
まさかあの蒙古の首魁が伯父を、裏切るように口説くだけでなく、別の意味で口説いていたとしたら・・

「森の古い隱道を使おう」

豊玉へむかうにあたり、志村は、遠回りではあるが安全な、森の中を抜ける道を選んだ。  
木漏れ日が差し込み、苔むした石が並ぶ美しい小道だった。  
馬が通れる高さの隧道は滝になっていて、その下をくぐると水しぶきが涼やかだった。

「仁、少し休もう」  
「はい」

小川で馬に水を飲ませ、その脇の木陰に並んで腰掛けた。

仁は唐突に、久しぶりに伯父とふたりきりでいることを痛いほどに認識した。

金田城から救出したあと数日、志村は離散した対馬の武家の家臣団に連絡をとる文をしたため、  
残党を集めるべく昼夜なしに蝋燭の火を灯していた。  
それゆえ仁も、志村と親しく言葉を交わすこともできなかった。  
それがいま二人きりで、滅多に人が通らぬ森の隱道にいる。

仁の中で何かが弾けた。

「伯父上」

志村に声をかける。何か、と振り向いた伯父へ、にじり寄り、距離を詰める。

「仁？」  
「伯父上、お許しください」

瞬きする間もなく、仁は志村の肩を抱き寄せて口付けた。

唇を触れるだけの口づけ。志村が切れ長の目をふせ、長い睫毛が仁の顔をくすぐる。  
たっぷりと柔らかさを味わってから、仁は唇を開放した。  
突発的な、不埒な行いを諫めるのかと思いきや、志村は微笑んだ。

「やっと二人きりになれたな」  
「はい」  
「ここへ来た甲斐があったというものだ」  
「それでこの隱道を通ったのですか」  
「ふふ・・そうかもしれんな」

仁は志村の腰に手をまわし、志村も仁の首を抱きしめ、しばらく二人は深くお互いの体を抱きしめた。

「お前が金田の城の橋から落ちた後、儂も死のうと思った」  
「伯父上・・」  
「お前がいないこの世は辛すぎたのでな」  
仁は志村を抱く腕に力を込めた。  
「だが、コトゥンハーンが私に告げたのだ、お前が生きていると。」

仁は、伯父の唇からいま最も聞きたくない名前が出た事に衝撃を受け、胸の中にどすぐろい嫉妬の感情がわき起こるのを感じた。

「あやつは伯父上を辱め、私を愚弄しました」  
「・・・」  
志村が切なげにため息をついた。  
「伯父上？！」

（なぜそれに反応するのです？！）  


仁は抱きしめる力を緩めて体を離し、志村の顔を覗き込んだ。  
「コトゥンハーンと、何があったのです？」

志村は目をそらす。  
「伯父上、まさか、あのけだものに、」  
「お前に、」  
志村は仁の言葉を遮った。  
だがそのあとが続かず唇を噛む。  
「・・お前に会いたかった。必ずお前が助けに来ると信じて、一目会うまであの世へはいくまいと」

これ以上、言わせてはならない。  
「もっと早くお助けできれば」

仁は許しを請うように志村の頬に優しく手を添わせ、こちらを向いてもらい、また口付けた。  
今度は伯父の唇を割り、角度を変えて、舌を絡み合わせる。

愛しい人。  
身も心も捧げてきた。

あの橋から落ちた時に、死んでいてもおかしくなかった。  
志村が生きていることを知らなかったら。  
後ろ手に縛られた志村の囚われの姿を目の当たりにして、仁が思ったのは、たった一つの事だった。  
お助けしなければ。  
その一念でとっさに飛び込みに衝撃の少ない体勢をとり、川の流れに逆らって泳ぎ、岸にたどり着けたのだ。

そして救出に成功したいま、志村が欲しい。  
この場で、生きている証を確かめたい。

鎧の合わせ目に手を差し入れ、志村自身に触れる。片腕で抱いた伯父の体がかすかに震えるのを感じ、仁の胸に安堵と愉悦が生まれる。  
仁は志村の正面にまわり、前にひざまづいた。  
志村の袴の間からそれを導き出し、迷わずに口に含む。

「仁・・ッ」

志村が興奮をおさえながら、手を伸ばして仁の頭に触れ、切なげに息を荒くしていくのを、仁は心ゆくまで愉しんだ。  
己の股間にも手を伸ばし、着衣の間からそれを導き出して扱く。

「仁ッ・・・・ッ・・！」  
厳格な伯父の声が色に染まっていく。  


志村は腰の物入れから布海苔を固めて小さく切ったものを取り出して口に含んだ。  
その様子を見上げた仁は、志村が今ここにそれを持ってきていることに、はちきれんばかりの興奮を覚えた。  
それは唾液と混ぜて粘りやすい液を作り出す、二人の蜜月で繰り返し使われた潤滑剤だったからだ。

はじめは父のように慕い、やがて恋人として体を重ね、 密かに二世を添い遂げる契りをかわした、あの懐かしい城での日々。

（どちらが挿れるのでも良い、伯父上がやりたい方を先に、その後で逆を。互いに。）

仁は頃合いをみて後ろをむき、手をついて四つん這いになり、草摺の尾を跳ね上げた。  
志村がのしかかるのを感じながら己の袴の尻を二つに割って、騎乗で尻に食い込んだ褌を緩めて菊座を露出させた。  
志村は口からとろとろと布海苔を吐き出し、仁の後門へたっぷりと塗りつける。

「伯父上・・・はやく、ッ・・！」  
「仁・・・力をぬけ・・」

具足もとかず志村は局部だけを仁の中へ突き入れた。  
最大の大きさに膨らんだそれを、数ヶ月ぶりに仁は体の中に感じる。

「は・・・ああッ・・・！！！」  
「苦しいか？」  
「お・・大きゅうございます・・・」

志村は、ふふ、、と笑った。  
「何をいまさら。もう儂を忘れたか」

仁はこじ開けられる痛みと、慣れ親しんだ太さに、力の抜き方を思い出す。  
志村が腰を引き、また、ぐぐ・・と差し込む。  
内臓を圧迫され、仁はうめいた。

「久しぶりで、狭くなっているな」  
会わない間に仁が操を守っていたことを悟り、志村は安堵する。

（それに引き換え、儂は・・）

自責の念を振り払うように、目の前の身体に意識を集中し、小刻みに揺り動かす。  
数えきれぬほどいくども志村を受け止めてきた後門は、  
強張りがとけてほころび、志村の巨きさに馴染んで、いくらか滑らかに受け入れるようになってきた。

仁の体を知り尽くしている志村が、頃合いをみて大きく腰をつかう。  
なかで膨らみつつある良いところを擦られて、仁は大きな声をあげた。  
  
「・・っあああああ・・！！」

甲冑を脱ぎ去れないのがもどかしい。  
仁の熟れた体の感じやすいところを、残らず愛でて、溶かしてやることもできるのに。  
だが今はまだその時ではない。今はまだ。

仁は、一度声を出したら止まらなくなったように、律動にあわせて声が漏れ続ける。  
「ああぁ・・ふ、あ、ああ、あん・・」  
「もっと声を出しても良いのだぞ、他に誰もおらぬ」  
滝の轟音で、仁の嬌声はかき消されている。  
その腰をつかみ、突き入れる角度をかえて、一息に差しいれ、続けて深く抜きさしする。

「は・・あ・・あぁ・・アッ・・！！」  
「快いか、仁」

仁の背が浮き上がり、長くはもたないことを訴える。  
「伯父上・・・おじうえ・・・い・・くっ・・」  
「いけ、みていてやる・・」

仁は一際鋭い叫び声をあげて、地面に精液を迸らせた。

志村は仁が荒い息をととのえるまで待って、仁の後門から己を引き抜いた。  
「次はお前の番だ」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仁と志村が豊玉へ向かう途中の森の話の続きです。  
> 伯父上の過去がいろいろでてきます。

志村は仁が息を整える様子を見つめながら、仁の後ろに膝をつき、  
手首を締める小手の紐をもう片手と口を使って解き、もう片方も同様にした。  
可動域が広がった腕を回して陣羽織を脱ぐ。

ようやく息を整えて振り向いた仁は、政子から拝借した安達家の鎧の腰から、大小の刀を引き抜き、地面においた。  
伯父の刀も同様に抜く。

そのまま伯父の体を地面に押し倒し、正面からのしかかる。  
志村の首筋に口付けてきつく吸い上げてから、仁は熱に浮かされたように志村に囁いた。  
「押さえが効きませぬ。伯父上、いざとなったら私を殴って止めてください」  
「止めるものか。存分にしろ。溜めていたのだろう？」  
「・・・煽らないでください。私は本気です」

仁は志村の足を広げさせ、草摺の前を持ち上げて袴の中に右手を差し込んだ。前を弄って志村の嬌声を引き出し、先走りで指を濡らす。  
そのぬるついた指で蟻の門渡りをなぞり、後門に人差し指をそっと差し込んだ。

志村は息を止めて、痛みと違和感をやり過ごす。  
その表情を直近で食い入るように見つめながら、仁は生唾を飲み込んだ。

（俺を誘う地頭殿のこの姿、決して誰にも見せられぬ）

これまでの二人の逢瀬はいつも夜、城の奥深くであった。  
だが今、志村は、日の光のもとに仁の掌に翻弄されて、あられもない姿を晒してしまっている。

仁は志村の右足を肩に担ぎあげて腰をうかせ、指が奥まで入りやすいようにした。  
そろそろと奥まで進み、もどり、頃合いを見計って指を2本に増やす。  
菊座の中で二本の指を開いたり、前側の壁を擦って、志村の中を広げていく。  
志村の鋭い息に、欲にまみれた声が混ざり始める。  
同時に、後門への挿入の痛みで力を失っていた志村の竿が立ち上がり、大きさを取り戻す。  
仁は、その竿を跨いで己にもういちど導き入れたい気持ちをやりすごし、目の前の伯父の嬌態に目を凝らした。

（伯父上がかように乱れられるとは・・たまらぬ・・）

先ほど放ったばかりの仁の局部に血が集中し、ぐんと頭をもたげる。  
それを悟ったかのように、荒い息の下で志村がささやく。

「仁、・・陣羽織に油がある・・使え」

布海苔は唾液と混ぜ合わせるので溶液を作るのに時間がかかるが、油ならすぐに使える。  
いそいで請うるかのような志村の言葉に、頭の芯がぼうっとなりながら、  
仁は志村が示したとおりに片手で小筒を探り当て、己のいきりたった物に丁子油を振りかけ、扱いていきわたらせる。

「伯父上、参ります」  
「来い・・」

仁は志村の両足を肩に抱え上げ、その体を折り曲げて後門を浮かせ、入り口に己をあてがった。  
ズッと差し込み、雁が入り口を超えたところで、角度をかえてゆっくりと奥へ差し込む。  
先ほどまで騎乗で括約筋を使ったからか、押し返す力が大きい。

「きつうございます・・伯父上・・」

志村は力を緩めようと細く長い息を吐き出す。

「ふ・・・うっ・・・・・」  
「伯父上・・」

志村の後門は、すでに限界まで広がって仁を受け入れている。きつくつむった目に、本能的に涙が滲んだ。  
仁は志村の目に唇を寄せ、涙を舐めとった。

「・・・愛しています」  
「仁・・」

志村は仁の首に腕を回し、目を開いてその顔を見上げた。  
真摯で苦し気な表情。仁もきついのか・・

「お辛いですか・・？」

仁が気遣わしげにきいてくる。  
少し待てば慣れるので、もっと激しく抜き差しして欲しいと言おうとして、余りにもはしたない事に気づき、  
舌を上唇につけたまま、言いかけてやめた。

志村は唐突に、金田城の座敷牢で蒙古の首魁のコトゥン・ハーンに迫られ、屈服した夜の事を思い出す。  
コトゥン・ハーンは巨体に似合わぬ優雅な仕草で志村の着衣を緩め、体をひらいて、内と外のあらゆるところを舐め、  
仁にすら許したことがない体位でねっとりと腰をつかい、志村が快楽に気を失うまで弄んだ。

『体は正直だな、志村』

屈辱と、相反する快楽の記憶に、志村は呼吸を乱した。  
仁の視線を受け止められなくなり、目をそらす。横を向いた途端、涙が目尻をつたう。

（あれは断じて儂が望んでしたことではない・・！）

仁以外の者にこの身を差し出すとは、  
いや、仁と、正以外の者に・・

（正・・・！）

境井正。  
仁の父親。志村の片腕だった屈強な武士。

あれは槍川の反乱を辛くも平定したあとだった。  
二人で占領地を回っていて、城郭の裏手で秘湯を見つけた。  
熱めの極上の湯につかりながら、戦乱を平定した後の高揚感で、志村の理性は緩んでいった。  
志村は、戦乱で負った正の体の傷を数え、正は志村の胸の新しい傷跡をみていたわりの言葉を述べた。  
そのあと言葉が途切れた時、正はふと手を伸ばし、痛々しく盛り上がった志村の胸の傷跡を指でなぞった。

志村は緩やかな動きを拒否できなかった。  
正の体が湯の中で近づき、志村の胸の傷に口付けた。  
その頭を志村は抱え、うなじに掌をそわせる。

やがて正の唇が傷口を離れ、志村の喉を舐め上がり、耳朶を噛み、志村の唇を吸った。  
志村は正のなすがまま、ぼうっと、心地よさにたゆたっていた。

『志村殿、今だけ全て忘れて、御身を私に委ねてくださらぬか』  
『境井・・』

この戦が終われば、志村の妹が正に嫁ぐ事になっている。  
家同士の取り決めだ。いや、すでに家長であった志村と正が二人で話し合って決めたのだ。  
その予定がありながら、二人の熱は、もはや止めることはできなかった。

それから正とは、妹との婚礼の直前まで、人目を忍んで逢瀬を重ねた。  
合う理由は、平定地の政や婚姻の儀の段取りなど、なんでもよかった。  
長年の友であるだけでなく、体の相性が抜群によかった。  
暗闇の中で朝まで飽きずにお互いを貪りあった。  
正の長い指を口に含み、自分の後ろを開かせるために舌で唾をたっぷりと含ませる時の、目も眩むような快楽への期待。  
正の腕の中でまどろみ、鶏の声を聞く暁の、満ち足りた思い。  
時には志村が正を抱く事もあった。正の内壁に根元まで差し込んだ時の、湯につかってとろけるような心地よさ。達する時の正の声。

婚礼の翌年に仁が生まれ、志村は正との肉欲に溺れた関係を記憶の底へ追いやり、親族としての穏やかな愛を得た。  
だが10年も立たない内に妹は病で死に、その後数年して、正も野党を征伐中に仁を庇ってあっけなくこの世を去った。

（皆、儂を置いていってしまった）

仁は、己の腕の中で志村が声を殺して涙を流す姿をみて、胸が潰れそうになる。

「伯父上・・私だけを見てください」

呼びかけに答えて、志村は仁に視線をもどした。  
しっかりと見つめあい、目尻から涙を伝わらせながら、無理に微笑んで見せた。

正によく似た仁の顔を両手で挟み込み、引き寄せて唇を吸う。  
この唇の艶やかな厚み、舌の心地よさは、正と同じもの・・

仁。

志村が二世を誓い、長く続く人生を共に生きる事を決めたのは、  
愛しい男の面影を引き継いだ、その息子だった。

母に次いで父も失った仁を引き取ることを決めたのは、正の葬儀の日だった。  
城を抜け出しては青海村の墓所で独り涙にくれる仁を迎えにいき、  
内気だった少年を厳しく躾け、人の倍の鍛錬を重ねて、対馬最強の武士としてここまで育て上げた。

思春期の仁に、しきたり通りに近親者として衆道の手ほどきをしたのも志村だった。  
それは女色に惑って方々に子を作り散らかさぬための名家の習いであったが、  
志村を心から慕う仁にとっては、単なる手ほどきでは済まず、数度のせつない行き違いを経て、  
志村は仁の全てとなり、仁も志村の全てとなった。少なくとも、地頭としての勤めを果たす時以外は。

志村はそれを、一過性のものだと思っていた。  
仁にはいずれは適当な武家の子女を嫁がせて子を成し、境井の家を継がせるはずだった。

だから仁の腕の太さと胸板の厚みが志村のそれを超え、稽古後に汗を拭う姿に、成熟した男くささが匂うようになった頃、  
志村は仁を抱くのをやめた。過ぎた年齢の男同士で束縛してはならないと思ったのだ。

ひとり寝の耐えがたい夜が続いた。

ある時、仁の部屋を訪れて、成人した男として酒を酌み交わした。  
睦み事が途絶えてから、日に日に凛々しい顔つきになっていくように思う。  
寂しいが、やはり己を律して関係を断ったのは正解だったのだ。

仁は酒でいくらか気が緩んだのか、珍しくしかめつらが消え、肉感的な口元に笑みをたたえて志村を見つめてくる。

（もうあの唇に触れてはならんのだな。）

ふと、忘れたはずの情欲が胸をよぎり、胡座をかいた仁の股間に目がいってしまった。  
これ以上は危険だ。

「そろそろ戻る」

志村は立ち上がった。  
否、立ち上がったはずだった。しかし気づいたら仁の腕の中にいて、天井を仰いでいた。

『お慕いしております、あなたを。ひとりの男として』

（体術か？見事なものだ・・）

志村がどこか他人事のように仁の成長を喜び、感心している間に、  
覆いかぶさった仁の膝が、躊躇いがちに志村の太腿の間を割り、口付けが降ってきた。

衆道では年長者が年少者を一方的に抱くものと決まっているゆえ、本来このような逆転はあってはならないのに、  
手塩にかけて育てた仁から求められるということが嬉しく、拒むことができなかった。  
かつて幼い体を丁寧に扱われたのと同じように志村の体を開こうとする仁を遮り、成人同士の荒々しい行為を教えた。  
その夜志村は初めて仁の逞しい腕の中で達したのだった。

あれから何年、二人の時を紡いできたか・・。  
忙しい時は体を繋がなくとも、目を見交わすだけで良かった。

仁の熱が恋しくなると、鍛錬中に弓を構えた仁の姿勢を直すふりをして腰をささえたり、  
兵書を写す仁の筆にそっと手を重ねた。  
仁は集中力を失って動揺しながらも、かすかにうなづき、必ずその夜に寝所に忍んできた。  
どうやって見張りの者に気づかれずにきたのかわからぬが、ともかくも仁は密かに志村の床に滑り込んできて、  
お互いが果てるまで、愛し、愛された。

また、仁は嫉妬深いきらいがあり、志村が他の武士と親しく語らった後などは、閨で最後の一滴まで絞り取られた。  
安達晴信が泊まって行った時に、襖一枚隔てた隣に眠る晴信に気づかれないよう、声を殺した事もあった。

対馬を奪還した暁には、仁ともう一度あの蜜月を過ごしたい。  
二人で必ず生き延びて、公私共に支え合う名乗りをあげて、周囲に知らしめるのだ、仁は「家族」だと。  
伯父と甥の血の繋がり以上に、断ち難い絆で結ばれた者なのだと。

「儂がお前の物だという、あかしを立ててくれ・・」  
「御心のままに」

仁は、志村を地面に串刺しにするかのごとく、打ち付けるように激しく腰を使い始めた。


End file.
